When THEY Come, Call SPR
by QueenofDespair
Summary: SPR receives cases that can be scary or can be fake. Watch as the team's favorite couple's love blooms little by little as time passes by! Wait, what's this? "Hi my name is..." Who is this? Rated T just in case! F1: Twisted games
1. Chapter 1

**Q.o.D: What's up everyone! The name is Queen of Despair. Thanks for reading my story 'When THEY Come, Call SPR'.**

**Mai: ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, QueenofDespair, does not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

_"P-Please. Let me go. I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" A child cried out as she was standing on the roof of her home. The child was covered with scrapes and bruises. _

_"Mommy and Daddy are gone. Listen up puny children._

_"Those who defy the rules must be punished. Mommy and Daddy broke a rule. _

_"I killed Mommy and Daddy, and next is you." A little girl around the age of 10 was revealed. She had an evil look in her eyes and the most creepiest grin. She walked towards the child as the child started to back away. "CHEATERS NEVER WIN!" With that. She pushed the child off the roof, taking the child's earring, thus ripping a bit of the child's ear. _

* * *

**FILE ONE:**

**TWISTED GAMES...**

**DAY ONE...**

The door opened as a woman in her early twenties came in. The nine o'clock appointment. "Is this SPR?" The woman asked. That's Aya Mina, she's here because she thinks her orphanage is haunted.

"Yes. Pleas take a seat. I'll go call my boss." I said. I went to Naru's office and knocked. "Naru a client is here to see you." The door opened to reveal my Narcissistic boss/crush.

"Stop standing like that. Go call Lin and make tea." Naru the Narcissist commanded. I nodded and went to Lin's office. I knocked.

"Lin, there's a client." I said. The sounds of typing stopped. Knowing what that means, I went to the kitchen and made tea. I got the kettle and filled it with water. After putting it on the stove to boil, I started to space out. That dream I had last night... Does that mean Naru will take the case? The poor child... Her eyes had pure hatred. The whistling of the kettle broke my train of thought. I quickly got the cups and made the tea. I quickly went to the sitting area and distributed the tea.

"Please begin." Naru said with fake kindness in his voice.

"R-Right. My name is Aya Mina and I run a small orphanage in the outskirts of the city. Lately, accidents keep happening. Like falling down the stairs, being hit in the head or things falling out of no where and hitting someone on the head. Now it's become much worse." Aya-san said. Naru seems interested.

"What do you mean by 'worse'?" Naru asked, becoming interested.

"Three kids have already died." Aya-san said. This caught Naru and Lin's attention.

"Is that so. Can you describe them or how they died?" Naru asked. Aya-san took four photos out of her bag and put them on the table.

"This is the first child to die. His name is Suzuka Kenta. He was last seen playing by himself. Then he came floating on the river the kids fish at. He was dyed black. As in all of his body parts were darker that a crow if it's even possible. This is the picture after his death." Aya-san pointed at the second picture which showed a boy that was so black, he could have been a crow! "This Sakimori Azusa. She was last seen hiding and giggling. The next morning, she was found in the kitchen, not having any blood in her. We thought it was impossible because she had no wounds or cuts at all." Aya then pointed to a little girl in the picture who was smiling innocently.

"Then why is there no picture of the corpse?" Naru asked.

"Because, they thought it wasn't best to show anyone else." Aya-san said. "Next is this girl." Aya-san pointed to a girl that was in my dreams last night. "Her name is-"

"Hattori Nao." I cut in.

"How did you..?" Aya-san looked at me as if I knew everything in the world.

"Um... Lucky guess?" I rather asked or said.

"A-Anyway, she died after falling headfirst from the roof." Aya-san said. She looked like she was ready to kill the entity right now. I guess they were really close.

"Um... Was she missing her left earring?" I asked. Aya-san nodded. Naru WILL definitely get this case. Aya-san stood up and bowed.

"Please, I'm begging you. Take this case. I am concerned about the children's safety." Aya-san said.

**F1: TWISTED GAMES**

**DAY ONE**

"Mai, close your mouth or else you'll catch flies." Naru said. I glared at him a bit then thought about what Aya-san said. She said a small orphanage, not a mansion with a playground, swimming pool and garden! I think there isn't enough equipment to cover this place!

"Oh Mai~!" a familiar cheery voice said. I turned around and saw my most awesome friend.

"Madoka!" I said as I ran to the pinkette. I hugged her and all of a sudden her cheery smile turned into a smirk.

"So has Naru asked you out yet?" Madoka asked. I glared.

"No. Dropping THAT subject, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Naru asked me to bring this extra equipment." Madoka said.

"Oh and you came since Lin proposed?" I teased. Madoka turned as pink as her hair.

"What did Naru kiss you yet?" Madoka hit the last nerve.

"Oh yeah, I bet you and Lin sat in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I exclaimed.

"Has Naru fallen asleep on your lap?" Madoka asked.

"That only happened once!" I replied blushing furiously. Yeah. There was this one case that Naru had passed out because he stayed up for the whole week straight and I couldn't really do anything as the gang took pictures. In the background we swore that Naru and Lin were smiling.

After a few minutes of chit chat and bickering, the others finally arrived. Masako wasn't able to make it, but at least her annoying-_ness _will not be in this case. So, after that, we went to the front door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a little girl (around 7 years old) answered the door.

"Are you Shibuya Psychic Research?" The little girl asked.

"Yes. Where is Ms. Aya?" Naru said with a fake smile and fake kindness.

"Right this way please!" The little girl opened the door all the way and lead the way. "My name is Kaze Mina. My mom told me all about you guys. Especially the girl with brown hair. Mom said she knew how my best friend died." Kaze continued to tell stories until we reached where base is supposed to be.

"KAZE-CHAN!" yelled a female and male voice. Two kids approached Kaze and dragged her away.

"MY MOM IS IN THERE, JUST ENTER!" Kaze yelled as the kids dragged her up the stairs. We all just blinked and Naru opened the door.

"Ah, you finally arrived! Wait, where is my daughter?" Aya-san asked.

"Two kids came in yelling and dragged her up the stairs." Naru replied.

"A-Anyway, I hope you are all comfortable. As you requested, I have prepared you a base and the extension chords are int the drawer. Your rooms are up on the third floor. Kaze will show you. Dinner is at six o'clock." Aya-san said as she left the room.

"All right, I need Monk, John, and Mai to carry in the equipment. Miss Matsuzaki, please make charms for all of us and the children. Madoka I need you to ask Ms. Aya for the files about the three children who have already died. Yasu, I need you to research about the past events before the orphanage opened. Lin, stay in base and help Mai and the others set up." Naru said. We all nodded.

"What about you Naru?" I asked. Naru started to leave the base. He didn't reply causing me to glare at the back of his head.

**Q.o.D **

"Mai got take the temperature in the rooms. When you're done, go play with the children. I'll accompany you. Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki I need you to set up the mics. Lin, watch the monitors." Naru said and with that, we left the room to take temperatures.

"Why did you come with me? And playing with the children?" I asked, writing down the temperature.

"If we spend time with the children, we can see their actions and look at the child that stands out the most by playing and talk be themselves. They must be the next target." Naru explained. "Once we find out, we will be able to stop at least another death." Naru, why do your plans have to be as perfect as your looks?

"Oh, that makes sense." I said and we continued to take temperatures until we finished. We went back to base to give the clipboard to Lin and we set off to the garden. We saw Aya-san and she went up to us.

"What brings you here Mr. Shibuya, Mai?" Aya-san asked. Naru explained the plan in a hushed voice and Aya-san nodded. "Everyone, please come here!" Aya-san called to the children who were playing around. All of them stood in a group.

"What is is Mommy Aya?" One kid asked.

"This is Mai Taniyama and Kazuya Shibuya, they are part of the Ghot Hunting team I hired. They want to play with you. Is it alright?" Aya-san said. The kids looked at each other and smiled.

"Mai-onee-chan, come with us!" Around eight kids pulled me towards them. The others played with Naru. Now that I look at it, there are only very few kids who want to play outside. The others must be inside.

"So, what do you guys want to play?" I asked cheerfully.

"Can we play hide and go seek?" One kid asked. I nodded.

"But first we need to introduce ourselves." I said. "My name is Mai Taniyama."

"You know me! It's Kaze Mina." Kaze said.

"Midori" Midori said.

"Carolina." Carolina said.

"Shiro." Odd. He has white hair. Did he bleach it?

"Jake." He has a indigo colored eye (right) and a Golden colored eye (Left).

"This is Nao. She's a deaf and mute." Kaze said. Nao smiled and waved.

"My name is Eliot" Eliot was facing the wrong way. Kaze turned him around.

"Excuse him. He's blind but he's really good at hearing." Kaze said.

"Mai-onee-chan likes her boss." Eliot said. I blushed and looked at the last kid.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Shi." He seems very anti social.

"You guys hide and I will seek." I said. They all ran as I counted. " 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30! Ready or not here I come!" I started to look for Kaze.

"Onee-chan, you are not supposed to go there!" A girl said. Her dress was ripped, she had no shoes, she had black long hair that went up to her ankles, bangs that ended just above her eyes and it looked like she was sprinkled with dirt.

"Why? Isn't it just the swimming pool area?" I said and walked near the swimming pool. "Kaze?" I was at the edge of the pool.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone. Listen up puny human.

"Those who defy the rules must be punished. Mommy and Daddy broke a rule.

"I killed Mommy and Daddy, and next is you."

I looked back to see the girl from before. Instead of having normal eyes, her iris and outer eye ball was black and her pupil was as red as blood.

"You defied the rules!" The girl screeched. "PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED!" She punched me making me fall into the pool.

**Naru's P.O.V. **

I was helping the kids pick flowers since they forced me two. What's wrong with them? Aren't flowers to bright looking?

A scream. A familiar scream can be heard nearby.

"NAAARUUUU!"

* * *

**Q.o.F: That was nice wasn't it?**

**Naru: It's stupid.**

**Q.o.F: You're so mean! **

**Mai: Don't mind him! Leave a review and I will make Naru wink!**

**Naru: No way in hell am I-**

**Mai: Do it or no more tea.**

**Naru: *glares* This will come out of your pay. You two will get it. *winks* **

**Mai:That wasn't hard was it?**

**Naru: *summons PK* **

**Mai and Q.o.F: Wait, RUUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Naru: Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Q.o.D: ... *sulks in the corner* **

**Mai: What's wrong with Queen of Despair? **

**Naru: The idiot is depressed because one of her favorite animes just ended. **

**Mai: Oh yeah, thanks again to Musical Teardrops, book of eternity, percabeth8, Lady Roselyn Riddle, XxGred and Forge WeaslyxX and Nala Moon for Following or Favoriting 'When THEY come, Call SPR'. Also a great thanks to TheUnquietDead and Guest for reviewing. I also love Nar- Who wrote this script?! **

**Naru: I believe it's the idiot laughing in the corner. **

**Mai: *************

**Q.o.D: You are not allowed to say those words on the internet in the same sentence. **

**Mai: *************

**Q.o.D: IF YOU REVIEW I'LL MAKE A NARUxMAI SCENE! (ALREADY HAVE BEEN PUT)**

**Naru: Queen of Despair doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Mai: ENJOY!**

**Gene: I'm back~ **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: THE FIRST TO REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS OPENING GUEST! **

* * *

**Naru's P.O.V. **

"MAI!" I yelled as I tried to look where that scream was from. "Mai, answer me!" I yelled out.

"Oliver Davis." A voice said. I looked back to see a girl. "She's at the swimming pool. Hurry, or you'll never be able to confess." I blinked at she was suddenly gone. I just ran to the swimming pool area and saw an almost lifeless body under water.

"Mai!" I yelled as I jumped into the swimming pool. I swam to her and finally what felt like centuries I reached her. I got her and swam back to the shallow end and carefully put her back on the ground. Not breathing. Faint pulse.

**Q.o.D.**

**Mai's P.O.V.**

_"Mama, Papa! Let's go play!" A little girl exclaimed. _

_"What should we play? There's nothing to play at a time like this! Go to your room, now!" the two angry parents yelled. _

_"B-But, you promised me that we will play..." the little girl said to herself as she walked to her room. She walked to her closet and grabbed the butcher knife she stole from the kitchen. "Mommy and Daddy Defied a rule. They broke the third rule. They need to be punished." The little girl started laughing like a crazed murderer. The scene faded away and I looked behind me to see Gene. _

_"Gene, what's going on?" I asked._

_"You can figure out more if you look right in front of you." Gene said as he pointed to the scene that started to form. I looked forward to the scene. _

_"Saki! Please come down here!" Saki's mother yelled. Saki turned around and grinned like a maniac. She hid the butcher knife behind her back. _

_"Coming Mama, Papa!" Saki said in a fake happy tone. She skipped down the hall in her white dress. She ran down the stairs to see her parents smiling. _

_"Why don't we play a game?" Saki's father asked. Saki smiled.  
_

_"Daddy, isn't breaking the promise you made defying the rules we made?" Saki asked. _

_"Well, kind of why?" Saki's father asked. _

_"Mama, when you break rules, do you have punishments?" Saki asked. _

_"Well, yes why?" Saki's mother said. _

_"Then..." Saki's eyes grew dark. Her smile became twisted. She took out the butcher knife. "This is your punishment, mama, papa." She said darkly as she stabbed their stomachs. They screamed in pain as she repeated stabbed them. Saki's face then looked more evil than ever. She cut off the limbs like cutting food. Now her once pearl white dress is now dyed crimson. A pile of arms, fingers and legs then formed at the side as if it were trash. She stared at the lifeless bodies. She then began to laugh all crazy. _

_"I killed them." She said and began laughing crazily. _

_"Mommy and Daddy are now gone! Listen up puny children! Those who defy the rules must be punished! Mommy and Daddy broke a rule. I killed Mommy and Daddy, and next is you!" She screamed as she laughed uncontrollably. _

**Q.o.D. **

"BLOODY MURDERER!" I screamed. I looked around. The only thing that lit the room is a lamp. I felt a towel on my forehead. Where am I? I slowly stood up and the small folded towel fell on my laps. I looked around the room. My luggage is there. So this means it's my room for the case. I then heard soft snoring. I looked at the side of the bed to see a familiar narcissistic figure. I got my cellphone from the nightstand. 5:00?! Oh wow Naru I thought that you'd wake me up. So what now? I can't go back to sleep after that nightmare.

_**'Mai, you want me to tell you what happened after you passed out?'** _The most annoying person to be with...

**_'Actually, I am actually curious tell me!'_** I thought back to Gene. An evil chuckle can be heard.

**_'Well...'_** Gene said in a very cheerful voice. '**_You almost died so he gave you mouth to mouth until your breathing went back to normal and carried you all the way to your room, made Ayako change your clothes and has taken care of you ever since, DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S STILL POSSIBLE!' _**I swear, my head was about to burst into flames.

**_'Gene, our lying right?'_** I asked Gene. Gene just held back a laugh.

**_'No and I'll make you see it in your dreams soon or in real life, okay, BYYYEEE!'_** Gene yelled and cut the connection.

"Mai...?" Naru said. I looked at him and he was half-awake. His eyes barely opened and he looked like he was still in dreamland.

"Yes Naru?" I said politely. He looked like he was about to fall and sleep but... He kissed me. He kissed me...  
Checks if this is reality. My face is burning. I feel like I can do anything. Yep this is reality. After thirty seconds, he broke away while I was still in shock,smiled, and his eyes closed and he was asleep. I can't believe it. The Almighty Naru the Narcissist kissed me. I just slowly went to base, not caring about my appearance. I was still blushing by the time I got to base.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Lin asked. I swear that man has eyes behind his head. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Can't sleep." I said. I sat down and looked at one of the monitors and saw a child walking with some shadow. I quickly remembered the child's features. Blonde hair, emerald eyes and pale skin that made him look like a vampire.

"Is there something wrong?" Lin asked. I Then, a sudden thought popped up.

"I heard one of those dreams." I said. Lin looked at me, got his lap top ready. He nodded which meant to start explain it. I explained everything leaving out that Gene was there. Lin typed down everything and started to think.

"What is Saki's last name?" Lin asked. I shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah! Before I fell into the swimming pool, I thought I saw Saki. She started to sing a song before I was pushed." I replied. Lin nodded. He typed down a few things and then showed picture of little girls.

"Can you identify which girl here?" Lin asked. I nodded and looked at the pictures and started to scroll down. I found the girl. I clicked on the picture and showed Lin.

"This is the girl." I said. I was 100% sure that it was her. Lin read a few things, then nodded to tell he was going to continue his research. I sat on the couch in base. What can I do... Maybe I should change out of my pajamas. I walked back to my room to get some good clothes and change in the bathroom. I changed into black pants that go to my knees, a yellow short sleeved shirt that had the words 'Keep Calm and Watch Anime'. Yasu gave this shirt for my birthday. I then put my pajamas on my suit case and skipped to the kitchen. Maybe I should make some tea in case Naru wakes up. I kept walking and a sudden thought came. '_Where is the kitchen anyway... Wait, now I'm lost._' I sighed and tried to find the kitchen anyway.

"Mai-nee,what are you doing?" I turned around to see Shi. His eyes were red and he's wearing the same outfit as yesterday. He looked like he was crying.

"I just got lost trying to find the kitchen, but it's alright. How about you? Why are your eyes red?" I asked him. He only responded with a shrug. "I was about to make some tea. Do you mind showing me where the kitchen is?" He just nodded and walked ahead of me. He reminds me of Naru in a way.

"Don't you have to go to school? What did your parents say about this job? Did they allow you to take such dangerous jobs? How old are you. Why do you want to help us?" Shi asked. I was so surprised, but was still able to reply.

" I do, but I just have to do make-up work on whatever I missed. My parent aren't around anymore. I'm 17 years old, and why do I want to help? How should I put this..." I started to think. Why do I want to help them? " I want to help because I'm concerned about your safety. I want to help because you guys don't need to suffer through this horror." I finished my reply and realized that we were already in the kitchen. I found a kettle and started to make tea.

"What do you mean that your parents are no longer around?" Shi asked. I thought for a moment. The kettle broke me out of my thoughts and I soon started to prepare the tea.

"My dad passed away when I was little and my mom died when I was in middle school." I replied. I put the tea cups on the tray and got ready to bring it to base until I heard a sniffle. I looked back to Shi. He was crying. I quickly walked over to him and listened to what he said.

"At least your parents loved you. At least you got to be taken care of. My parents hated me, tried countless times to kill me, treated me like I was a monster Just because I had these weird abilities. My parents themselves threw me into this place and left me, never coming back to me." Shi started to cry on my shoulder. I pitied the boy. No parent should ever treat their child like trash.

"Its alright. Don't worry, I bet one day, They'll realize what a big mistake they made." I said. He looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he wiped his tears. "But the little girl in a dirty white dress said that they'll never come back for me. That they will kill me if they ever got back. "

**Q.o.D.**

**File one: Twisted games **

**Day 2**

**7:00 am...**

It was quiet. Naru entered the base one hour ago while Shi was in the base with us, sleeping. I told Naru on how Saki's next target is Shi after Lin told him about my dream.

"I see..." Naru started thinking and the others entered base.

"Mai! You are alright! I would've just jump in the pool and die if I had to know that you passed on!" Monk shouted so loud that Shi fell off the couch, wide awake and saluting to SPR. When he saw his surroundings, he just sat down. Monk pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't... Breath... Dots...The... Light... AIR!" I said trying to breath.

Ayako, the savior, hit Monk on the head. Monk let go and I finally got to breathe. I nodded to Ayako in thanks. The two adults started bickering, John tried to make them stop while Yasu and Madoka were talking to Lin about what they found out. I just smiled at Shi who stayed quiet. I walked to him and tried to start a conversation.

"Shi, what time is breakfast?" I asked.

"In an hour." Shi replied. Shi can be anti social when other people are around. When it's with Kaze, Aya-San or myself.

"Did the ghost girl visit you in your dreams?" I asked. Shi looked at me and shrugged.

"I barely even remember what my dreams are." Shi replied. I nodded.

"Can you smile?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. He refused and glared at me. I glared back. Too can play this game. We were both standing, glaring daggers at each other. John noticed the little glaring contest the two of us had and spoke up.

"Mai, who is that child?" John asked. Everyone in the room, but Naru and Lin, looked at Shi and I.

"Guys, this is Shi." I said while still glaring at Shi. The closing of a book got all our attention and we looked at Naru.

"If you are to take a seat, I will explain." Naru said. Everyone followed what Naru had said and the narcissist continued. "You all know about the children being targeted by the spirit right? We'll right now, this child, Shi is being targeted so he is to stay with SPR until this case is over. Now, about what Yasu, Lin and Madoka found."

* * *

**Q.o.D: How is it good, bad, horrible, awesome, weird? Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in the story, using an IPad to update. **

**Naru and Mai: QUEEN OF DESPAIR! **

**Q.o.D: REVIEW WHILE I RUN FOR MY LIFE!**


End file.
